


Wardrobe Malfunction

by sekiharatae



Series: Day to Day Life [32]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: Modern clothing can't compete with a mako-enhanced body.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Day to Day Life [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794073
Kudos: 15





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> I once made the comment that at 24, Cloud should have a libido threatening to burst his britches. And then this happened.

Cloud swallowed.

He'd opened the bedroom door to find Tifa waiting for him. On the bed. Legs stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankles, while she leaned back on her elbows and watched him with her head tilted to the side, eyes bottomless and dark.

She was dressed in red -- if you could call the scraps of fabric clothing. The top was lace: short sleeved and tied with a ribbon around her throat, the whole barely containing her gorgeous breasts. The rest of her was bare except for the tiniest pair of panties he'd ever seen in his life.

They tied on either side, with showy satin bows that would come undone with just a touch.

"I've missed you, Cloud," she said, playing with the trailing edge of one crimson ribbon, her voice husky.

Frozen in place as all the blood in his body rushed to his groin, Cloud didn't move a muscle.

Yet there was the distinct sound of a button popping free, followed by the rapid rasping of a zipper. Tifa grinned, as Cloud looked down sheepishly to find the relevant portion of his anatomy had made an appearance, more than ready to play.

"I guess you're happy to see me," Tifa commented, before reaching up to grab the waistband of his pants and pull him down on the bed with her.


End file.
